Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, her current place of residence is the Mushroom Kingdom. Like Wario, Daisy was created by Gunpei Yokoi, Shigeru Miyamoto's mentor. She first appeared in Super Mario Land. Daisy is known to be a tomboy, a fact first stated in her debut appearance. Daisy is represented by colors like yellow, orange and green. She has an affinity for flowers; her attire, special abilities, personal emblems and general representations are often flowers. Years after her initial appearance, Daisy started appearing in more and more Mario games. This was due to the lack of human characters in the games. She now appears in the majority of Mario games, most often as a playable character. Daisy is good friends with Princess Peach, and she interacts positively with many other characters. This includes Luigi, who it has been hinted shares romantic feelings with Daisy. Daisy has appeared in over thirty Mario games to date, and continues to do so regularly. Quote: “Everybody says that I'm the fairest of them all!” —Princess Daisy, Mario Party 3 Daisy's appearance consists of a yellow and orange dress along with flower jewels on her gold crown along with matching flower earrings and a broach,she also wears gloves.her hair color is a light brown and her eyes are light blue. Daisy may be the single child in the royal family in the Nintendrawer Comics, but in the Toonking2 Fancomics, Daisy did have a Twin Brother named Skull, who is much more of a not-so-smart Overlord of Sarasaland rather than Prince, but he ain't evil. She is always good friends with King Totomesu , despite that he was the first boss in Super Mario Land who was a fierce Lion Ruler of Birabuto Kingdom, and she treats him like a Second Father to her because Richard never gave Luigi any respect. First Appearance: Super Mario Land (1989) Latest Appearance: Mario Party: The Top 100 (2017) Fanon Appearances Super Elite Daisy Daisy has her own game series called Super Elite Daisy where she rescues a Princess who was kidnapped by a dragon because she wouldn't do what he says. Daisy saves her on a huge adventure, where she goes in her Mario Strikers Charged outfit (Modified), a sword she was given by a spirit. Princess Shokora joins her in the game aswell. Paroo Fandom In Paroo Fandom,she attempted to kill Mario because he saved Peach more than her,but ended up accidentally hurting herself.she was rescued by Luigi,and thus a new love was born.afterwards,she doesn't have anymore ''extremely ''harsh feelings toward Mario,and she lives on Rainbow Road with Rosalina.she was even invited to Peach's birthday party. Mario All-Star Sluggers Daisy appears in Mario All-Star Sluggers as a team captain. When chosen, her team is called the Daisy Gardeners. Her stats are: Her All-Star Moves are: Princess Daisy/Gallery Classic-Daisy.png Classic Daisy.png Classic-Daisy-Hands-Out.jpg ClassicDaisyAmiibo.jpeg DaisyAmiiboOldDress.jpeg ClassicDaisyRunning.png ClassicDaisyWithPresentDress.jpeg Daisy-Tennis-64.png Mario Tennis 64 Daisy.png Daisy Tennis 64.png Mario-Tennis-64-Daisy.jpg MarioParty3DaisyParasol.jpg MP3BaseballDaisy.png Daisy_Golf.png DaisySnifitMarioParty3.png Princess Daisy.png Daisy!!!!!.png Daisy!!!.png SuperMarioPartyDaisy.png 200px-Daisy MP10.png MP4 Daisy.png PresentDaisyVsClassicDaisyFaceComparision.png Princess Daisy1.png DaisyMP7.jpg MarioParty9DiceBlockDaisy.jpg Say Cheese! Princess Daisy.png MarioParty5PrincessDaisy.png MarioParty5Daisy.png Princess_daisy_2d_transparent_by_isaacnoeliscutie-daytqyw.png Classic-Daisy-2D-Transparent.png Princess Daisy0.png Daisy Parasol.jpg PrincessDaisyPeace.png paper_daisy.png Paper_daisy_original_design_by_decapitated_kittens-d6e75c0.png Shadow Daisy (Paper).png Super Smash Bros. Daisy.png DaisySuperSmashBrosUltimate.png Sunshine Daisy.png SafariDaisy.jpeg PirateDaisy.jpg Daisy Artwork - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.png Daisyette.png|Daisyette/Daisette MarioKartDoubleDashDaisy.jpg MSOSG Daisy.png Daisy MSOG.png Daisy.png MarioPartyIslandTourDaisy.jpg Ultra Tennis Daisy.png Daisy Ultra Tennis.png Basketball Daisy.png DaisyPeaceSign.jpg Mkdaisy.png Ssbu_classic_daisy_pose_by_princecheap_dck1g7q-pre.png DaisyHockey.png Strikers Daisy.png Cat Daisy.png daisy_cat__meow.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:People Category:Humans Category:Damsels-In-Distress Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Super Elite Daisy Category:Super Elite Daisy 2: Mordosu's Big Revenge Characters Category:Super Elite Daisy 2: Mordosu's Big Revenge Category:Super Elite Daisy Characters Category:Mario All-Star Sluggers Category:Princesses Category:Princess Category:Gallery Category:Super Pauline: When her adventure Begins Characters Category:The lost princess